joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mewtwo (Pokemon GO)
Summary Mewtwo is a Pokémon that was created by genetic manipulation. However, even though the scientific power of humans created this Pokémon's body, they failed to endow Mewtwo with a compassionate heart And Is Never Seen In Pokemon GO. Powers and Stats Tier:'''At Least '''5-C '''Likely '''Higher Name:Mewtwo Origin:Pokemon/Pokemon GO Gender:Genderless but often said as male Age:around 20 years old Classification:Legendary Pokemon ''' '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Genius Intelligence, Memory Manipulation, Storm Creation, Illusion Creation, Mind Manipulation (In the first movie, Mewtwo wiped a Nurse Joy's memories and took control of her mind; at the end of Mewtwo Returns, it also wiped the memories of everyone involved), Flight, Forcefield Creation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Explosion Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Confusion Inducement, Time Travel, (Low-level) Reality Warping, Summoning, Aura, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Healing, Mist Manipulation, Proficiency in fighting with spoons and crescent blades of psychic energy, Elemental Manipulation, Fear Manipulation (Via Unnerve Ability), Precognition, Power Mimicry, Statistics Amplification, Petrification, Darkness Manipulation, Power Nullification, Resistance to Fighting and Psychic Type moves, minor Resistance Negation, Attack Reflection, Can guarantee critical hits, Homing Attacks. | Martial Arts, Body Control/Elasticity as Mega Mewtwo X and Psychic powers at their highest as Mega Mewtwo Y as well as an Immunity to being put to sleep. Loses Psychic Type resistance as Mega Mewtwo X but gains resistance to Rock Type moves. | High proficiency in fighting with several new attacks in its Shadow Mewtwo form People Trolling They Found Him On Pokemon Go Attack Potency:'''At Least '''Moon Level '''Likely '''Higher Speed:Sub-Relativistic Lifting Strength:Unknown Striking Strength:'''At Least '''Moon Class Durability:'''At Least '''Moon Level '''Likely '''Higher Stamina:Extremely High Range:Hundreds Of Meters Standard Equipment:None Intelligence:'''Extremely high (Was able to clone various Pokémon) '''Weaknesses: Bug, Ghost, and Dark Type moves | Same as base in Y Mega Evolution, X Mega Evolution is weak to Ghost, Flying, and Fairy Type moves | None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Pressure: Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo exerts a pressure on the opponent which makes them expend twice as much energy tiring them out twice as quickly. * Unnerve: Base Mewtwo only. Mewtwo's presence unnerves the opponent preventing them from eating berries. * Life Force: One of a series of Abilities that appeared in Pokemon Conquest. It allows Mewtwo to passively recover health between attacks. * Insomnia: Mega Mewtwo Y only. Mewtwo cannot be put to sleep. * Steadfast: Mega Mewtwo X only. Mewtwo speed raises every time it flinches. * Psystrike: Mewtwo's signature move. Mewtwo fires off a powerful psychic projectile which targets defense instead of special defense. * Laser Focus: Mewtwo concentrates intensely ensuring that its next move hits. * Psywave: Mewtwo fires off a wave of psychic energy. * Confusion: Mewtwo attacks with a telekinetic force, similar to Psychic, which can cause confusion. * Disable: Mewtwo disables the opponent's last move entirely. * Safeguard: Mewtwo creates a protective barrier around itself and its allies that protects against status conditions. * Swift: Mewtwo fires off a series of homing stars at the opponent. * Future Sight: Mewtwo prepares a powerful psychic attack which strikes the opponent later on. It ignores moves like Protect and Detect. * Psych Up: Mewtwo copies the opponent's stat changes. * Miracle Eye: This move allows Mewtwo to hit Dark Types with Psychic Type moves and it also allows it to ignore evasion. * Psycho Cut: Mewtwo fires off blades of psychic energy which have a high chance of dealing critical damage. * Power Swap: Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap attack and specia attack with the opponent. * Guard Swap: Mewtwo uses its psychic powers to swap defense and special defense with the opponent. * Recover: Mewtwo heals itself of any damage it may have received by up to half of its maximum health. * Psychic: Mewtwo uses a strong psychokinesis for offensive, defensive, and supplemnentary means such as lifting the target in question or simply blasting them. It may also lower their special defense. * Barrier: Mewtwo sets up a psychic barrier to boost its defense. * Aura Sphere: Mewtwo draws from its aura and forms it into a light blue sphere which it then fires. It highly difficult to avoid because of its homing properties. * Mist: Mewtwo creates a mist which protects it and its allies from having their stats lowered by the opponent. * Amnesia: Mewtwo temporarily empties its mind to boost its special defense. * Me First: Mewtwo uses the opponent's intended move before they can. * Hyper Beam: Mewtwo fires off a destructive beam of energy. Unlike most Pokémon it doesn't appear to need to recharge afterwards. * Counter: Mewtwo reflects any physically based attacks back at the opponent. * Shadow Ball: Mewtwo fires off a black and purple shadowy ball of energy at the opponent. It may also lower their special defense. * Protect: Mewtwo creates a forcefield to protect itself. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokémon Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Illusion Users Category:Mind Manipulation Category:Tier 5 Category:Sans2345 Pages